onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Convergent Ways of 100,000 Kindred Spirits
Sho Ten Kao or "Many Legendary Faces" is a powerful martial art taught only in the Krosian Archipelago. History Origins of this technique were designed back in the time of the Thirteen Sentnels as their leader Train D. Oversoul fought with martial arts as his Devil fruit possessed limited offensive capabilitites. Originaly this technique had no name and was fast paced and similar to Hyuuga style. However it was passed down to Oversouls son Mach who began to add more power and moves to the technique. He used it in battle coupled with his speed devil fruit which made him more dangerous. In the end however the technique remained unnofficially named until Mach's daughter Maka learned the technique. She incorperated moves and styles that reflected her ancestors battle types and added moves she learned from fighters she encountered making and naming the most primitive form of this art Sho Ten Kao because of all the powerful warriors who were used in the creation of the art. She passed this technique on down to her son Whisp, and it was his soul means of offense during his life until he learned Haki. He refined the technique and added more moves to it throughout his life. It was what kept him alive in Impel Down. Whisp's Son eventully learned the technique during his travels through time when he encountered his father. He took the technique and refined it to it's ultimate point by traveling time and infusing it with the moves and techniques of every fighter in history, but then the technique was said to have vanished. However it did not. During the final battle of Grey Fafnir, powerful former warriors of Krosia were temporarily reincarnated. Those who knew the technique likened it to Roukushiki, however passed on it's secrets as a modular art to Balkan D. Shane who used his Devil Fruit to transmute instruction on the art into a stone wall. His son Ivor eventually created the Sho Ten Kao Dojo for warrirors intent on protecting the Krosian Archipelago though he and Shane never learned the technique. Though not it's ultimate form it retains is refined modular style and users of this technique are encouraged to modify their learinings to best suit their style of battle. No two styles of Sho Ten Kao are alike in this aspect. Progression Though in the olden days this technique was never measured by skill those who train within the dojo are ranked by progression into the art by belts they are given. Each represents a progressing lesson and once one has shown enough progrss they wil "level up" and can proceed to learn more advanced attacks. Life Belt is light orange in color symbolizing ones beginning ito the art. Techniques learned at this level are very basic. Murky Belt is the first level of training. It is purple and the student begins to learn the stealth aspects of the martial art. Shimmer Belt is light pink and represents the purity of the users spirit. Users of these techniques fight with honor and kindness. Frost Belt is icy blue. People in this level learn to fight without emotion and compassion. Flame Belt is crimson and represents courage and bravery. Martial artists here learn to fight with a strong will and harness their inner rage. Aqua Belt is near the beginning of intermediate arts and is blue. People in this level learn to be calm and flowing like water. Wood Belt '''is intermediate and is green. People in thsi level learn healing techniques and herbal remedies. '''Air Belt is lime and people in this level learn to be agile and swft aswell as unpredictable. They are also taught balance. Earth Belt is brown and martial artists in this level are taught on superhuman strength, physically powreful advanced moves are taught here. Iron Belt is gray and people taught here are taught to boost their superhuman endurance to the limit. They can take numerous powerful attacks without damage. Thunder Belt is bright yellow. People who train at this level learn the value of superhuman speed and attack as such. Echo Belt is slate in color. People at this level can fight without the use of their senses and most have awakened their haki potential. Cosmic Belt '''is an indigo colored master level belt. People in this category are extremely powerful users of the technique in traditional Sho Ten Kao. '''Time Belt '''is sandy brown and goldenrod. It is a master level belt that represents the time the user has taken to get that far. It is the highest level in traditional Sho Ten Kao. From here a master can learn Black Sho Ten Kao or White Sho Ten Kao. High Sho Ten Kao Nearly impossible to reach levels of the art reached only by four masters. '''Black Sho Tan Kao '''is a viscious offensive based Sho Ten Kao those who progress into it are given a black Belt. This techniqueis dangerous as the user is taugt to strike without mercy and only with rage. To fight continuously and to be hardened of the heart. It is considered a dark form of the art. It can only be taught by Sensei Liche who lives in Maeridross. It is focused on superhuman traits. '''White Sho Ten Kao is primarily defensive and healing. People who learn this art are kindh hearted and expected to treat everything with apeaceful outlook. They are taught to care about all living things. Those who rpactice this art are given a pure white belt. This is considered the most pure form of Sho Ten Kao and can only be learned by Sensei Azriel of Krosia. It is focused on Haki Grey Sho Ten Kao This technique can only be taught to those who have mastered Black AND White Sho Ten Kao. Only two masters have ever reached this level. Those who reach this level are given no belt at all, but tan robes and a grey cloak. One can only be taught this ultimate form of Sho Ten Kao upon Liche and Azriel. Then they are allowed access to the Orb of Oversoul where they will meditate. When their mind is clear, the spirit of Balkan D. Whisp will appear and teach them the full powers of the art as pertaining to all users past present and future. Those who learn this art are incredibly intelligent and lean to neither path. They are ready to learn the secrets of the universe. Infinite Sho Ten Kao This is the greatest form o Sho Ten Kao developed by the fourth great master. While Liche, Azriel, and Whisp are the trainers of the three universal styles respectively. The fourth style cannot be learned. It is unique to only those who have surpassed a life time of experience. This technique is only open to Balkan D. Dairou who invented it. It comprises every move from every martial art ever known. It combines Super Human Traits with the greatest of Haki skills. Please note that in all the history of this art it is considered impossible to reach Time Belt Master Level let alone those after. To reach Cosmic belt is almost impossible alone. ﻿ Category:Martial Arts Category:MrPlasmaCosmos Category:Sentinels